1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel tricyclo[2.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]heptane derivatives, a process for preparing the same, and perfume compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has conventionally been known that some compounds having the tricyclo[2.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]heptyl group are useful as perfumes. Typical of such compounds is .alpha.-santalol which is one of the principal components of sandalwood oil. Moreover, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,621, 3,977,418 and 4,014,823, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 140733/'79 and the like that compounds having a tricyclo[2.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]heptane structure can be utilized as perfumes or deodorants.
However, in most of the compounds disclosed in these references, the substituent group governing their functionality is attached to the 3-position of the tricyclo[2.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]heptane ring. Although some compounds have a substituent group introduced into the 1-position of the ring, such a substituent group is no more than a simple alkyl group such as methyl or ethyl. Such a simple substituent group attached to the 1-position of the ring has a slight influence on the functionality of the compound, but never affects the essential nature of its functionality.
The present inventors have found that certain compounds having a functionality-governing substituent group introduced into the 1-position of the tricyclo[2.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]heptane ring give out a sandalwood-like fragrance having a bouquet odor as the top note and are very useful as materials for use in perfume preparations. The present invention has been completed on the basis of this discovery.